A Love that Dies with me
by ballergrl
Summary: A short one shot between Sasuke and Sakura. What happens after? SasukexSakura SasukexOC if you don't like sad endings, best not to read this one.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This story, however, will always be mine.

**A Love That Dies With Me**

"Of all people, why do you STILL love him? He hurt you the most! Sakura! Listen to me!" Naruto was yelling at her again. Another day had passed as he watched his sister clean thir missing teammate's old apartment. He stood watching her at the doorway, only because they both knew he would cause more destruction to the home than cleanliness. He saw her clean and ignore him for only a few moments longer.

"I don't love him," That was good. That almost fooled Naruto this time. He stared at her as she continued.

"I just miss him. Just like you do." Her words were mere whispers as she held a frame that held a very familiar photo. He was getting sick of this.

"Then why don't I ever see you smile anmore? It's been six years, Sakura. Not once have you truly smiled. Do you have any idea how much that hurts?" Naruto could tell from her reaction that he said the wrong thing yet again.

"How would you know? You left too remember? And you must be blind, I'm always smiling. See?" Naruto saw her place a very convincing smile on her face. He was not only angry but disgusted as well. Did she think he truly was an idiot?

"Put that disgusting expression away. We both know it's fake. Hell, everyone knows it's fake. You might as well be crying everytime you go into the streets." This conversation wasn't getting anywhere and Naruto tried to change the subject but Sakura got to it first. Her question completely silenced Naruto for a few moments. Almost minutes.

"You heard from him didn't you? How is he Naruto?" She saw his face, it was never hard to tell what he was thinking.

"They're expecting a baby in June. He sends his happiness. He hopes to see us in about a week and is waiting for your reply. He wants you to be the doctor. He's happy Sakura, why can't you be?" Sakura stood for only a second. She returned the photograph to its original placement and gathered her things. Naruto didn't stop her. He knew he couldn't do anything for her now. He never could help Sakura, not in the way she needed. Naruto never did tell Sakura, but Sasuke's arrival was this evening. In a few short hours, Sakura would be seeing Sasuke once again.

Sakura went to her private training ground. It was the only place she could be herself these days. In her hand was a locked she received only four years earlier. It was on the day she lost both her parents because of an attack from Akatsuki. Sasuke had also unfortunately returned that day. He had finished his life mission, he was home. Sakura was waiting for him with open arms, finding some relief in the pain she was feeling now. The only problem was that Sasuke wasn't alone. He was a married man and Sakura could do nothing but smile. Naruto had been there to witness everything and yet he couldn't do anything for his best friends.

Sakura was now sitting on her hill looking at the precious token.

"You still have that?" The voice was low almost eerie. Yet, Sakura recognized it instantly. Not even turning around she answered him.

"Why wouldn't I? Afterall you were the one who gave it to me." She could tell that he settled down next to her. Close enough to hear her soft voice yet far enough to show that he was already taken by another.

"Have you been alone all this time Sakura?" She didn't like his tone. It was too gentle. But then again, a baby could probably make anyone change.

"How's Miyako, Sasuke? Is she in Konoha with you?"Sakura tried to change the subject but Sasuke knew the game too well.

"She's fine. No, she's at home. It's not good for her to travel in her condition right now." Sakura cut in before he could say anymore.

"Congratulations on the baby Sasuke. I'm glad you're happy. You deserve it."

"Sakura, wait. Why are you avoiding me? Are we not even friends anymore? I know I caused you a lot of hurt back when we were genin, but-" Sakura didn't even bother to listen to the rest. She knew he wouldn't understand. He would never understand. And Sakura knew that she would never be able to truly tell him either. Not if she wanted him to be happy. Not if she wanted him to stay. Without even a moments hesitation she disappeared. She couldn't even face him any more. It was funny actually. She was the strongest kunoichi in Konoha. She has the best medical skills, the strength, the brains, and the determination as well as the leadership qualities. She was top Anbu and yet she was brought down in minutes by a man. She was 22 years old, she had seen death more than anyone her age, and she was practically second in command regarding all of Konoha's affairs. Naruto was of course the first.

Sakura arrived at the memorial stone only to have Sasuke already waiting for her. She wasn't the least bit surprised.

"You could never outrun me Sakura," he smirked. "Now can we talk?" Sakura tried avoiding the subject.

"Naruto must be looking for you-"

"I already talked to him. He told me everything. Why do I have to know from him, Sakura? Why can't you ever tell me what's going on in that head of yours?" Sakura never left her eyes off the monument. She only stared at the names.

"And what could you have done even if I told you everything? Nothing in my life is any of your concern."

"Sakura! Don't you get it? EVERYTHING you do is my concern! Can't you see that I'm actually worried about you?" As if shouting would do anything. It would do nothing to help the situation. Sakura felt the urge to actually run into those strong arms of his. But she mentally slapped herself once the thought was over.

"There's nothing to worry about. I have EVERYTHING under control." She spoke with confidence that only few would have.

"Why are you so stubborn?" he mumbled and she almost wanted to laugh. Almost.

"Remind you of anyone?" She retaliated, "Sasuke go home. Miyako is waiting for you."

"Just answer me. Why haven't you moved on? Why do you still stay alone? Most importantly, why did you take that mission? It's suicide Sakura." Did he realize that he just gave her three questions? Sakura looked up at the moon and looked back down towards the stone. All the memories she had with old Team 7, With Sasuke.

"There was never anyone else I really loved. And you know me. I knever could stand for anything half baked. I do everything full out. And that includes my missions. Now if you excuse me, I have to prepare." Sakura did the old fashioned thing and started to walk off. Sasuke finally realized he was the reason she was still alone.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? Why did you keep this all to yourself? Why would you keep quiet?" He was almost frantic now but Sakura's calm demeanor only made him more anxious.

"It's simple really. You were happy. Someone was able to make you the man you are today. And it wasn't me. It would never be me." Sasuke stood there and watched as she walked off towards her apartment.

Sasuke eventually returned home with his wife waiting happily, and telling him about the baby. That it was going to be a girl. Sasuke smiled and kissed her gently, he was happy but he felt something suddenly disappear inside of him. As if the last cherry blossom fell off from the tree, ready to begin a new cycle. He didn't think much of this feeling until he received a message from Naruto that very night. Sakura had died on her mission to save her teammates. She took on more than 20 known enemies and taking on injuries and even poison. Sasuke knew that if the nin didn't kill her, the poison would have.

Her last message was given to Sasuke alone: I'm sorry, and nothing will ever stop me from loving you. It was that simple, it was just like her. She had died for Konoha, but she had lived for the ones she loved.

**End**

Corny I know. But I just wanted to try it. Sasuke was really OOC but what else do you expect from a guy who has nothing else to do but create a family. And Sakura was really emo…but that was expected too! Anyway plz Review!


End file.
